Seeking Flushed
by BiPolar UniCorn
Summary: This is a fantroll fic, in which my fantroll has secrets and red feelings for a certain troll. Takes place after winning the Game. Rate for possible smut in later chapters, and mentions of self harm. Oh I really suck at summarizing things, just read & review please.


**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction in which I'm including my fantroll, Suliya Makali (refer to cover picture if you need/want a visual). I might post a chapter with more information on just her,or I might do it in a review or something. I honestly don't know yet, I'm not sure how you guys would prefer it. If you would leave me a review with suggestions, that would be great.(:**

Your name is Suliya Makali and you're currently daydreaming. Karkat Vantas was leading a discussion about the new planet you created after winning the Game. Things were mostly back to normal. Karkat was still the angry troll, Gamzee was his moirail, and almost everyone had some sort of satisfaction within their quadrants. You just so happened to be the kismesis of Sollux Captor and moirail to Kanaya Maryam. But a certain seadweller just doesn't seem to want to ever leave your thoughts. Not that you particularly had a problem with that.

After winning the game, you found that Lord English had his power locked away in a crystal encasement and had steadily been drawing from it. After he was defeated, Karkat had the idea to use his power to bring everyone back and create a new planet. After that plan had been carried out, you took what was left of the power and destroyed it. But something went wrong when trying to bring Feferi back. It was the only troll you weren't able to successfully revive.

That's also what drew your attention to Eridan Ampora, who you were still staring at dazedly. You know you should be listening to Karkat's speech about making new rules for your planet. But you just couldn't seem to get your mind away from the way he seemed so down ever since then. Feferi hadn't been the biggest fan of Eridan in the months leading up to her death, but you understood that Eridan kept thinking back to the time when they were happy together. You just wish he would let you get close enough to make him understand that he deserved much better. Then, maybe, you could show him that you could make him feel better.

Speaking of the seadweller that you were harboring strong flushed feelings for, he just noticed that you were staring at him. He tilted his head a bit, dull eyes betraying the curiosity he felt. You smiled wide. It's been way too long since you've seen any emotion other than sadness in those eyes. You were determined to bring light back into them. You loved the way his whole face was so expressive when it wasn't weighed down with regret and self-loathing. The self-loathing wasn't real obvious, but you knew it was there. You had seen cuts on his arms and you weren't stupid. He was the first to break eye contact, turning and leaving. No one really noticed. You sighed and turned back around, pretending to listen while your mind was still lingering on the retreating figure.

Your eyes scanned the room, from Gamzee listening to Karkat's speech intently to Rose practically sitting in Kanaya's lap, holding her hands tightly. You chuckled lightly to yourself. At least they weren't arguing anymore. You were on the verge of wanting to wring Rose's neck. You scoffed softly and shook your head, as if to clear it of the thoughts. You looked back up to Karkat and, in your defense, tried really hard to listen. You just weren't really interested. All you wanted to do was hunt down your first redcrush and get him to be happy for a little while.

After what seemed like hours, Karkat finally dismissed everyone. You were fond of the troll, but Gog could he talk. You stood and rushed out, determined to find Eridan and make him smile at you if it was the last thing you ever did.

**A/N: Alright, so my headcanon for Lord English is that he gets his power from an external source, like if he had it protected and locked away somewhere (think Gargamel from the Smurfs, with the essence) and that the trolls used some of it to bring almost everyone back and make their new planet before destroying the remaining power, so that it can't be used to do any more harm.**


End file.
